Unexpected Chance
by Cosmos of the sun
Summary: As a test to see if he is once again allowed to live, Kuronue is sent to Hogwarts. He has to teach human wizard students and he has to teach the hardest class, how to be an Animagus. A twist top all those yyhhp crossovers. Discontinued
1. Seeing an abnormal blue

Kuronue ... Kuronue ... screw it Kuronue get off your ass!"

I slowly open my eyes and stair. Everything is white. That's not good. The last time I saw white it was because I couldn't breathe. Not a good connection. As I stand I notice that I am in a white room. I hate white. But then I notice that there is no door...wait no door! I run up to the wall and kick it. Not good. And I mean that because my foot feels like I dropped a rock on it ... again. Hey I am not stupid I just don't use my brain. But then the voice come back I swear that voice is evil and my foot still hurts...wait my foot can't hurt I'm dead. Suddenly I have the urge to run around screaming 'I live once again muwhahahahahaha' and so I act upon it till I run into the wall.

I think who ever is god likes to cause me pain. The voice starts talking again so I tune it out. Then the floor drops out and I am falling. I don't like falling cause last time I feel off a cliff and then I hit the bottom with lots of sharp pointy rocks. I don't think they liked me. Then when I got back to camp Yoko laughed so hard that he passed out. So as pay back I took permanent ink and wore PERVET on his for head. Let's say after that incident I need a whole roll of bandages, more hair, and a new hat.

So with a loud thump I land in a room. Well I can't tell what it is because I landed on my head and every thing is blue. Yes blue not black like normal demons but blue. As I sit up I comment "At lest on one saw that" Then to my surprise the evil voice starts up again and I see that it is coming from a toddler. Wait a toddler? That is when I burst into hysterical laughter.

Then while I am trying to laugh and breathe at the same time I hear the toddler say to someone "Why does everyone think that I am hysterical!"

An amused voice answers "Cause a TODDLER is talking like a normal person"

"I am the great and all powerful Koenma and if you don't stop laughing I'll send you back to being dead!"

That shut me up real good. I don't like being dead, they don't have any shiny things. I look to see where the other voice came from. There are only four other people in the room a tall skinny red head, a kid with slicked back black hair, a demon with spiky black hair who looked pissed, and a towering kid with orange hair and a smile that reeked of over confidence. Then to my surprise the red head screams my name and gives me a death hug like Yoko would. Wait.

I give a sniff then with grace the world would love I give an ear-shattering yell of "Yoko!" Then I return the death hug and we try to see who can cut off the others oxygen first. Then I notice something. "Wait." Stopping the death hug match and stair at this human Yoko. Then I burst into laughter. At the questioning stairs I manage to sputter "Yoko...has...red...hair!" That is the only thing I can say as I lose control.

Seeing them give each other questioning stairs Yoko explains. "I got drunk one time and I shredded off some guys hair because it was red and I hated red hair since Kuronue died my hair red once." The others start snickering while I gained control of my laughter. When I did the toddler started talking and so I once again tuned him out. That was in till something sharp hit my head. "Oww what was that for?"

He just glared at me before stating "You ignored my whole talk just like Yusuke." At hearing his name his eyes unglazed and he whipped the drool from the coroner of his mouth. "What?"

With a sigh Koenma started over. "Kuronue, you and Kurama will be going to teach at a wizarding school. That means that you will be teaching human students. Don't give me that look! Now the reason is you need to look after one of the students. He has a demon/wizard hybrid for a mortal enemy. Now this creature will try to eliminate many lives like last time and we had to send so many to purgatory it wasn't even funny. Now off you go."

I was a bit shocked but before I could say anything Yoko dragged me out of the room. "What are we doing again?"


	2. Chrams, Charms, and guess what? More Cha...

I stood in front of the brick wall. "What am I doing here?" Oh wait. I was made to were this stupid charm that translated my Japanese and turned it to English, a charm to make me look human, and I was made to were these nasty human clothes and watch them shred my hat. After that I was made to get half way around the earth in an hour I was pooped. Yoko (who was in his human form) walked up to the brick wall that I was blankly staring at. He then took out a stick and taped it in certain spots. Instantly it turned to dust but the wall moved making a doorway.

Now to see a doorway appear in a brick wall and a whole market on the other side was enough to make me stair. But before long Yoko pulled me out of my relive and dragged me into the hustle. But for some reason the people didn't scream and run. In fact some of the young women started to point at us and converse behind their hands. Still being a demon I could pick up on there every word.

"Look at the one in the red shirt with the black hair isn't he hot"

"But look at the one with the red hair he seems to glide"

I didn't understand some of the slang they were using but I understood that once again we would have fangirls out of or heads. Apparently Yoko noticed to for he started growling and now was shoving the people instead of being polite. Yoko then dragged me into a tall white building with tons of ugly and useless decorations on it. We entered through a couple sets of doors but the biggest one had a warning on it.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

After that interesting warning I decided that in the best interest of my health that I wouldn't steal anything. Well were they could see it at lest. Opening the last of the doors we steeped into a hall with lots of goblins that looked like they had been through a human contraption that Yoko called a blender. Yoko walked up to the nearest desk and drooped a key on it.

"Take us to our vault."

After looking at the name and number on the key the goblin squeaked out, "Yes master Yoko" and called some other goblins over.

I could tell they we afraid of us because they were shivering and there were so many, probably to stop us form stealing. Then they lead us to this coal cart and gestured for us to get in. I do not like coal carts because that means were ever we are going is under ground. So I tried to stall. Apparently Yoko was still a little mad about the whole fangirl incident so to make things faster he shoved me into the cart and sat on my back. After struggling for a few minutes I decided to test and see if we could still talk mind to mind or not.

**_Yoko, o Yoko, if you can hear me GET YOUR ASS OFF OF ME!_**

Yoko jumped and stared around wildly and I was able to sit up. As soon as I could breathe again I was smashed into the front of the cart. Getting up whoosaly I stumped into the wall. One of the goblin walks up to the vault that I had just noticed was embedded into the wall. Sticking the key in the key whole the door opened. I have seen lots of gold in my time but this was amazing so much in one spot it I was standing with eyes glazed and drool hanging out of the corner of my mouth when Yoko finish and was like that until we got out of the building. Some thing was then stuffed into my hands and I stared at that. It was a letter. Using my teeth I ripped it open and glanced at the contains.

Dear Kuronue,

Here is the list of items you will need to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

6 teaching robes (any color)

1 Dress robe (special occasions)

1 wand

1 cloak

And any weapon that you have everything else will be provided.

Dumbledore

Yoko who had been reading over my shoulder since he already read his letter gave a chuckle. I gave him a glare. I could tell it was about the dress robe. I saw someone wearing one once and it looked like a dress. Yoko and I later dyed him pink. Hey he was already acting like a girl!

First it was to some robe place and I had to stand for an hour and not move if I wanted to leave my skin hole less. Then to the wand store! Woosh! It was dark and musty inside after sneezing I could tolerate it. I stared (I am doing a lot of that today) at the immense quantity of boxes in the shop.

"Good evening master Kournoe"

I jumped and gave a squeak at the wizened old man that poofed in front of me. "Let me see your wand arm"

Confused I held out my writing hand. Then the next thing that happened was some thing attached itself to my arm. With a yelp of "Its eating me get off! Get it off!" I pranced around the store waving my arm and shredding the bloodsucker. Then I noticed Yoko- Kurama's (I was told to call him that in the human world) laughter. He told me he came here a few weeks ago and that the thing didn't hurt him. The old man then came back with a box that he said would suit my temperament. It didn't.

After two walls were blown down and Kurama's hair singed three times I found the right wand thank God. Next I bought a hat to replace the old one that was shredded we left the ally to go to the school.


	3. Tripping is fun!

I twirled my wand between my hands. Running my finger down the berch wood that was infused with dragon heartstrings I wondered about my predicament. But something can only catch my interest if it was shiny so my mind stared to wonder. We had arrived at the school three days earlier at the crack of dawn Kurama dragging me by the back of my shirt since I fell asleep in the middle of the road. So I woke to the face of a lady I had never meet starring at me. I had stood up at once and faced the peril. That's when I figured out the creepy lady was to be a co-worker.

Things were sort of unimportant after that and do to my short attention span I forgot about them. We had settled in after that well I didn't in till I found where I could get food. Hey food is important! So after the incident of me getting trapped on a moving stare case for five hours nothing happened. So as it is the most interesting thing to do is twirl my wand and hope that I ACCDENTLY make something explode. Hehe . Something loud and annoying just rang in my ears and Kurama is screaming to get over to the door it seems that it is time for the feast. Yum FOOD!  
  
We were late. We got stuck on a moving staircase and I refused to move. So Kurama being the smart-ass that he is pushed me off and then jumped off and landed on me to cushion his fall. After pushing him off and swearing revenge we ran down the hall in hopes that we weren't super late. We were.

As we pushed open the door and walled in and started to the head table we had all the eyes of the students on us (plus that of swooning girls) I decided it was time for pay back. Dropping back a little I waited for him to lift the foot closest to me and when he did I kicked it. He tripped on his own feet, which cased a snicker from the students he faced me flushed and promptly whacked me on the back of the head.

We were still moving up to the table while this exchange happened so we were fairly close to the table when the students stared laughing. Doumbledore watched in amusement as did some of the other professors but a lot sighted and shook their heads. Then Doumbledore stood to address the students.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I hope that you decide to excel in your studies. As you have noticed we have to new teachers and from their exchange that they are old friends. They will be teaching a class that Hogwarts has not had for many years. Would you please welcome Professors Kurama and Kuronue."

* * *

Well I hope that was better I redid the format on this one just like the others.Plus I still need to know what Kuronue is. I think he is a bat demon but I need to be sure but even if he is I am most likly going to make him a dragon demon for plot reasons. Oh and the chapter is still dedicated Nagme, and MoonSeaEarth. Well got to go Ja Ne!


	4. A pice of the past plus a dead brother

**Here is the next chapter for you but first I have review respones for the third chapter! The responces for Chapters 1 and 2 are at the bottom of the chapter.**

_iceheart3000: _I'll try to make the chapters longer but I can't promise anything

_Death Phoenix:_ I'll try but I have a short attention spand for typing

_RokuKitsune:_ I have that movie but I wanted to be sure before I said anything because I didn't want to be attacked by random fangirls shiver the thought it self gives me the shivers

_RBMIfan:_ Thanks for the info!

_Bakagami101_: Yah some one says my story rules so cool!

_Hedi Dracona:_ Thank you for the info I don't like rabid fangirls

_Muse 9.5:_ Like I said I had computer problems but things should be better now

_The Thief Kuronue:_ I heart you name gasp must have cookies drool

_Comechatcha:_ Heres an update for you!

_RBMIfan:_ I'll try to go to your website sometime and for you comment about dragon demons all but one in here for you k?

_Vannen Shantel:_ I like Kuro and it is sad that there is so few stories about him so I decided to add to the list! Oh and don't worry there is going to be lots of pushing out of windows but you have to wait for someone who can fly to join the story

_BAM:_ Just to let you know THIS IS MY STORY SO IF I WANT KURO TO BE A DRAGON HE WILL BE A DRAGON! Here is an update for you!

_

* * *

_

_ Something was there. I couldn't tell what it was but its smell bordered on the edges of my thoughts familiar yet unidentifiable. I looked around me trying to find the source of the sent but all that greeted my eyes was blackness. That's when I noticed that I held something. I lifted my hand in front of my face....and stared into the dead eyes of a human._

_ I dropped the head and looked around me once more. No longer was I drenched in blackness but I was covered in a red light. All around me were mutilated bodies. Some had been ripped to shreds while others had been decapitated. But they were all dead and thrown around like broken dolls. That's when I realized what the smell was it was fear, pure and utter fear. Then all the bodies disappeared and the light once more faded and I was covered in darkness. A voice spoke to me out of the glom._

** "This is what is coming will thou help to stop it? And if thee chose not to stop it will thou help spill the blood? Time is fast fading and soon Voldemort will have finished calling all the renegade demons to him. I see that thee wish to speak but I already know what it is that thee would say. There is not much thee can do to stop the tide of death that is coming, but look for allies in this time for Voldemort will fist get rid of the one person who can beat him before he will crush all the wizards and normal humans that oppose him. But before he can destroy his enemy he will go after those that are sent to protect them. Now I see thou would ask who speaks to thee and thou shall not be told till the proper time. Go now and face the coming day."  
**  
I started awake at that realizing that I was once more in my bed at the school I slowly relaxed. But I then realized that it was time to get up to start the day. My first day of teaching. Who would believe me a teacher? I chuckled a little at that. The only teaching that I had ever done had been teaching my younger brother Kenrin how to steal.

Kenrin had been well thought of in the demon world with his wide purple eyes and long midnight black hair many demons had lusted over him. Not only did we share the same color hair and eyes but like me he had been tall and lengthy with bat wing coming out of the shoulder blades except his had been shredded by a demon when he was younger so he couldn't use them to fly. He had been full of energy, my younger brother, full of life and happiness in the world around him. But that had been long before he had fallen in love with the demon who had killed him.

Ah yes the demon that had stolen my brother's heart. Her name had been Rilu and she was considered one of the most beautiful demons to walk Makia. With long raven colored locks that reached to her hip and forest green eyes she had been looker. Add in her sapling slender frame and long legs she to had been lusted upon. Forget the fact that she had been a darkness demon and all they wanted was fresh life energy and a victim that would scream.

Rilu, once she had my brother's heart, had wasted no time to start stealing his life energy. When I tried to tell him this he clamed that he must be getting sick and refused to listen. That evening she had driven a dagger into his heart. I heard his scream in my dreams that night and had fled to the area of the scream. I had not made it. He died in my arms with just a few words able to cross his lips. And they were sorry and I love you.

I gave my head a shake. Why remember these things now? Was I feeling guilt that I was once more allowed to live and Kenrin was not? Or was it that my dream reminded me about his death? It was no matter I had a job to do and I would do it. With that I stood and changed into my robes and head toward the door.

Kurama was already at the classroom when I got there. He gave me a nod from where he sat in a chair at the front of the room. He could tell something was bothering me but he could also see that it was something that I did not want to talk about. With a sigh I dropped into the chair next to him and looked around.

I only knew where to go this morning because I had been told what the number on the door was so this was the first time I was able to see the room. It wasn't particularly large maybe only 15 by 15 feet and all that space was filled with desks. It was on the ground floor because we would need to go out side a lot since it is easier to change while being closer to nature. Kurama and I had learned that years ago back when he was still Youko and we were stealing.

Being an animagus was a very good talent to have when you were a thief. This was because if a barrier had been set up to stop a demon that met an animal could still get through. So we had spent years training ourselves to be able to change into animals. I decided to pick a dragon for my animagus creature. That way one of us would be able to use brute strength. Also since I was a bat demon, and could already fly, the wings a dragon would have would not be a problem for me. So Youko decided to go for the sly aspect. With that in mind he chose a wolf. Since he already ran on four legs when he decided to change his form he thought a wolf would be nice.

My speculations were cut short by the arrival of our students. I had been so busy thinking that I had missed the bell. The students flooded in for a few moments giving me enough time to try and find a house badge that wasn't covered with over lapping fabric. That's practically impossible though because every student most of there covered. Not the part that was the same on every badge but the part that had the house colors! So I sat there staring for a few moments till I could identify the two houses we were to teach from 8 till noon. It was Slytherin and Gryffindor the two houses that hated each other the most. This class was going to be so much fun! I hope you noticed the sarcasm.

* * *

a/n:If any of you noticed I gave a hint in some part of this chapter if you can find it and tell me in a review I will let you choose something. Ohh the inerestingness..ness..ness hehehe

Well I hoped all you people liked it now to awnser my reviews to the first two chapters!

**Chater 1**

_Nagem:_ Thank you for your wonderful comments. I was reading one of your fics when I got your review and it made me feel so special. So Thank You!

_Death Phoenix:_ I'll try to update sooner now that I am on summer break so keep an eye out!

_MoonSeaEarth:_ I like my brain thankyou very much and I thought that that review was very funny myself

_The demon of blue cheese:_ I would but I don't have your email address ;

_Hedi Dracona:_ I saw your review and I had to do a double take because you write so awsome stories and it was like She like my story YAY!

_Shadowwill:_ Of course you knew what would happen next you were sitting next to me when I wrote the first two chapters

**Chapter 2**

_Godrina-Drowning-in-Blood:_ I'll try!

_MoonSeaEarth:_ But you told me to do it...so I didn't!

_Kawaii Kitsune:_ Thank you! You understand my computer problems! I was only am to have them look nice recently because of the new coolio edit thing I'll try to update to

_pissedoffbitch:_ I told you that I was having computer problems and if you look now I fixed them so leave me alone! cries


	5. Students who are ferrets

The students chattered away giving Kurama and I side ways glances every few moments, or glaring at the opposing house. Not particularly wanting to get started I sat and listened to my students. Who knows they might say something interesting.

'… wonder how hard this class is going to be? Or if there are….'

'… strict? I hope not that ….'

'…if I can't do it! I mean…'

'…look like a bunch of losers bet they got dragged off the streets by the old…'

'… work for you-know-who? I mean…'

'…when do you think that we will be able to transform? I hope….'

I see movement off to my right and I watch as Kurama stands up.

" Welcome to Alteration. In this class we will teach you how to be able to perform an Animagus transformation. Now before we get started with the practical lesson we must teach you the theory. Please get out quills and parchment. Then copy the notes on the board. We will answer questions after everyone is done and while you are taking notes we will be taking attendance."

And with that the only sound was of quills scratching that was until I started to call the names.

"Brown, Lavender,

Bulstrode Millicent,

Finnigan, Seamus,

Granger, Hermione,"

I let my mind start to wander as I examined my new students.

"Longbottom, Neville,

MacDougal, Morag,

Malfoy, Draco,

Parkinson, Pansy,

Patil, Paravati,

Potter, Harry,"

That was the boy we were sent to protect wasn't it? Well I'll make sure to know his face.

"Thomas, Dean,

Weasley, Ron,

Zabini, Blaise"

I sat back when I finish and start watching them finish coping the notes. After a few moments I glance up at the board and studied them myself.

_**Animagus Theory** _

_The first step is to learn how to center yourself. You need to be calm and in control of you body so that you will be able to use your magic to shape your flesh. What you do is relax, take deep breaths and concentrate on the feeling of your lungs contracting and expanding. When you feel yourself falling into a stable rhythm you concentrate on your muscles. Tighten them and then release the tension. Keep doing this until none of your muscles are tense any more._

_Once you are able to center yourself it is time to move on. First you need to have chosen an animal. Chose something that fits your personality because it will make it easier to change. Muto Forma is the incantation that is needed when one is starting their transformations. Muto (to change alter/exchange) and Forma (to shape to form to fashion). As you progress further the incantation will not be as need. When you finally master the transformation it will not be needed at all._

_But to change not only is the state of mind and the incantation need. You must be able to direct your magic to make yourself transform. This is much harder then normal magic because you don't just force the magic into the wand and say the incantation the wait for the wand to do the rest. You must use the magic with your mind. This is what makes becoming an Animagus so hard. But it is easier when you seem to have less magic because it means most of your magic is already under control. Control is achieved when you are able to gather magic into the center of your chest. Once it is gathered there you say the incantation and focus._

_If you manage to change some part of yourself you must try to memorize the feeling of you redirected flow of magic. After you memorize the feeling repeat the incantation, remember what it feels like to be human and focus your magic._

The quill scratching has stopped so it means it is time to get started. Standing I walk to the front of the room and address them.

"Now that you know the theory it is time to get started by choosing the animal that you want to turn into. This is important because if you choose an animal that you are not like at all you may go insane if you are under a lot of stress when you change. The reason for this is because when you transform part of the creature becomes you. You have their instincts along with their bodies, and so if you change under stress and you are not suited to that animal, the instincts may override you thoughts and when that happens you have around a 75 chance of going insane."

At this I paused and looked around. Many of the students were giving me looks somewhere between horror and nervousness, except for one student who looked like he was about to faint. I gave a grin at this and moved on.

"But none of you are going to have to worry about that because Professor Kurama and myself are going to give you a sheet which you are to fill out. You will answer the questions as truthfully as possible and then at the bottom you will state what you want to become. If we think your personality matches what you put then we will just write a few more animals along the bottom. But if we don't like the animal that you chose then we will put a line through it and write some choices next to it. And the animal that we think is best will be circled."

A few of the students looked relived at this and once more I gave a grin. But some of those on the snake side were muttering. I glared at them and they promptly shut up. Kurama gave a mental snicker.

"Professor Kurama will pass out the papers. When you are done Gryffindors will give theirs to me and Slytherins will gives theirs to Professor Kurama. Start when you get your papers."

I leaned back in my chair and watched as Kurama passed out the papers to each student. When he finished he sat down beside me. We only had one desk so I person got just a chair. Since we may not all ways want the students to see our hands we decided to share the desk, I get the right half and Kurama gets the left easy.

A paper descends on to my half of the desk and I look up to see who dropped it. A girl with bushy hair was walking back to her desk and I tried to put a face to a name, well a name to a back of a head. Unable to do so I pick up her paper and scan through it, noting that the name at the top was Hermione Granger. I pick up characteristics along the way (bravery, thoughtfulness, intelligence, creativity, and what humans call a photographic memory) and then look at the animals that she has written. Leopard and can I have some ideas were what was at the bottom of the page.

Grabbing a quill I nibble on the end of it while I think. Then with a grin I write fox and circle it. Fox is followed by bobcat and then leopard gets a line through it. Lets let Kurama have fun with that, I can already see the look he is going to give me for telling a_human_ that they would be good for a fox form. I place it on the side of my desk and I grab the paper off the top of the pile that has appeared.

Noting the name, Neville Longbottom, I get started. I skim through the paper and stop at the bottom. I frown when I notice that there were no animals listed there. With a sight a contributing it to low self esteem I write gecko and circle heron. I give a nod at that but spiral a couple other choices at the bottom.

The next 20 minutes was spent writing out ideas. With a sigh I sat back and thak the stars that it was over, and I didn't have to explain myself to any of the humans because I was a teacher. I had been against this whole thing of telling them what to change into. I was a demon, and so I wanted to train them the demon way. Sink or swim I think the human phrase is. The demon way is to experiment and see what you like and what fits you the best. Of course there is a chance of going insane, but what is the fun in life if there is no danger. Humans cuddle their children too much, maybe that is why so many live past childhood but that could also be the reason that many seemed to depend on others to help them throughout their lives. But I'm not human so I guess I'll never know.

I give my head a shake to stop wool gathering and pick up the papers to pass back. I drop them on the first desk I see that has a human with a lion badge on and told them to get theirs and pass the papers back. Movement to my left told me that Kurama was doing the same. I give a slight yawn and turn to address the students.

"Ask any questions that you have now and if there is none we will continue."

"I have a question." I turned my head and found the student that was speaking. His mouth was twisted into a sneer and silver blond hair fell into his glaring eyes as he stared and Kurama. "Why did you write ferret and circle weasel!"

A few students in the class snorted with laughter at this but none louder then a red head in the back. They quickly quieted down though, probably because they still were not quite sure how their new teachers would act with laughter. They may not have seen it but my eyes danced with laughter and I had to work to keep the chuckles from becoming laughter.

Kurama looked at the student for a moment before he spoke. "Malfoy was it? Well they were put on your paper because they reflect your personality" The look in Kurama's eyes was just daring the boy to comment. I held back a snicker at that.

His face grew more hateful and he sat back muttering something about his father, which I ignored. With a sigh I stood for the chair that I had sat down in after I had given back the papers and walked to that front of the room. I could feel Kurama's gaze on my back but I paid on attention to it. After all I had played masteries teacher long enough and I was getting bored. Plus I just wanted to get out of the class room it was getting hot in there.

"Would all of you take you papers and your wands and follow us out side, it is time to begin to get acquired with the forms that you will choose. Plus I just want to get out of this stuffy room."

They gathered up their things and started chatting with there friends as they followed Kurama and I.

* * *

Sorry that it took so long but school was a killer. But I did manage to get stight A's for the semester and quarter. I have been trying to write this chapeter for a while now and have around seven diffrernt files each with a different start for the chapter in my documents folder but this is the one that I finished and posted. Sorry about any problems but it isn't checked over very well because I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. The next chapter should be out soon probably in around three weeks or so since I am going on vacation and won't be back for a while. And whenI get back the first couple of chapters are getting a revap for spelling and grammer.Sometimes when I think about it I amshocked to think that you guys could read it and still say that it was good. Ifeel like I could have donemuch better with them. But please review because they make me feel good and write faster. Bye. 


End file.
